


Stefen's Harem

by Keilsans12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Cheating, Death, Dinner, Harem, M/M, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilsans12/pseuds/Keilsans12
Summary: Stefen is a human that is in a pretty secret relationship with his lovely boyfriend named Edward and he is a vampire.Edward has a best friend that will do anything to be with Edward even if that means "falling in love with Stefen"





	Stefen's Harem

Stefen giggled tilting his head to the side as Edward trailed butterfly kisses down his freckled neck. “Edward if you're gonna leave kisses on me you might as well as mark me up. I know you have a gross kink with letting the world know that I am yours.” Edward smirked letting his fangs graze across Stefens’ chin.

“Maybe I wanna just let everyone guess who you belong to. Marking you only shows it. I want to see who thinks they are smart enough to test me.” Edward smiled thinking back to all the times Stefens’ classmates have “flirted” with him and Edward would be in the same room as them and see it all happen.

“I don’t want to have to find out that you cornered somebody in a small room and damaged them physically and emotionally. You shoved someone's head in the toilet and their braces got stuck so they couldn’t get out. That person is probably embarrassed for life now.” Edward leaned backward letting out a loud evil laugh.

“That was the best thing I have ever done and seen.” Stefen sighed, contently watching his boyfriend of five years enjoy the past moments he's had. Even if those moments have been completely cruel to other people Edward loved to show people he can cause them the most intense pain.

-

Edward tilted his head to the side watching his “friend” as he sat down on a patch of grass staring at the ground. ‘What the fuck is this idiot looking at?’ Edward squinted his eyes watching as Jackson stood up placing his hands on his hips.

Jackson lifted his left foot slamming it down on the ground letting the trap activate. Edward’s eyes bulged out watching as the snare trap gripped onto Jackson’s led lifting him up and hanging him upside down. ‘Why the fuck would he set my trap off!?’ Edward sprinted towards Jackson ready to pummel his idiot “friend”.

“Jackson! What the hell was that? Why would yo-” Jackson burst out laughing as he swung around in small circles above the ground. “I knew that you made this trap because who else would put one right here? Oh yeah you! Anyways I don’t need your help with getting out I can do it on my own. You my friend will have to find a new way to bring in your lovely bunny dinner for Stefen tonight.” Jackson bent forward grabbing his ankle and ripped the rope off doing a backflip to the floor.

Edward clenched his fist grabbing Jackson by his shoulder and landing a big gut-punch on Jackson. “You will be finding my dinner now since you wanna destroy my dinner plans. You got that?!” Jackson whimpered falling to the grassy floor curling in on himself. “Got it.” Edward huffed with a nod and walked off needing to find another way to blow off steam.

Jackson groaned slowly rising from the ground while holding his stomach. “I just wanted to fuck around with him and yet he takes everything so fucking seriously when it comes to Stefen. I mean what the hell does that low life human have that I don't? I can give Edward kids too, I can give Edward amazing blowjobs, I can even tighten my body during sex because I am a vampire and I can heal a lot quicker!” Jackson rolled his eyes searching around for any of the rabbits. 

‘Maybe I can find out during dinner? I mean I am the one that is getting the dinner so of course he's gonna have to invite me. Maybe then I can find out what's so amazing about Stefen.’ Jackson smirked at the corner of his lips curling up evilly.

-

Edward hummed setting the music to play a soft seductive melody while getting the table ready for him and Stefen. ‘Jackson better get here soon because I don’t want to rush into skinning a rabbit.’ Edward sighed looking at his golden Rolex on his wrist. ‘Stefen is gonna be in the next hour! Where the fuck are you Jackson!?’ Edward growled wrapping his hand around the wine glass.

Edward filled the glass with one of the blood packets from the secret drawer inside the fridge. “Should you really be drinking that when your date is coming over soon? I mean I wouldn’t want to kiss a guy that just drank the blood of someone else. I mean diseases right?” Edward whipped his head to the front door seeing Jackson holding a LIVE rabbit by the ankles. 

“Why isn’t it dead? I would think when I told you to bring me dinner it would be dead. Who the fuck brings a LIVE rabbit to a dinner date?” Jackson shrugged, snapping the neck of the rabbit instantly killing it. Edward held an unsatisfied face watching as Jackson slowly removed the head from the rabbits' body letting blood spill on the floor all over his doormat.

‘He’s getting mad, this is perfect. I make this date awful and blame it all on Stefen and then Edward is mine!’ Edward swiftly strode to Jackson ignoring the happy look as Edward got close to him. “Thank you, this is Stefens first time having a rabbit and I want it to be perfect for him.” Jackson frowned watching as Edward snatched the rabbit from him and began to skin the rabbit getting it ready for the dinner date.

Jackson clenched his fist taking a deep breath thinking of many more possible things to do to get Edward to be with him and not with this Stefen human. ‘Maybe just maybe… his phone!’ Jackson looked around from the kitchen to the living room, to the dining room, and sighed in defeat when he couldn’t find the Edwards phone.

“Hey Eddie?” Jackson made sure his voice was in a sexy tone knowing that it was probably the only way for Edward to even give him the smallest bit of attention. 

Edward’s spine had a tingle run up it then back down to his long toes. “Don’t call me that!” Edward growled sending a freezing cold glare to Jackson. 

“Where is your phone? I need to make a call and I lost mine in the woods when I was hunting for your goddamn dinner.” Edward shook his head pulling his phone out of his back pocket taking a quick look at the time.

“I don’t trust you with my phone. You put dick pics on it without telling me and I don’t want that to ever happen again.” Jackson couldn’t help the laugh rising from his throat, that was a time of good fortune when he did that.

Edward placed the dead and fully cooked rabbit on a large plate satisfied with his masterpiece. The cooked rabbit was his favorite dish and he couldn’t have been happier to see how it came out. ‘Stefen better like this because I don’t know what else to make, all human food tastes like shit, vegan shit.’

-

Stefen arrived on time just in time for Edward to try to shoo out Jackson through the back door. “I wanna stay for dinner!” Edward shook his head closing and locking the backdoor.

“You will not be ruining my date night with my boyfriend, I wanna propose to him tonight.” Edward felt around his jacket pocket for the small box with the white ring inside. ‘Don't be nervous or else Stefen will tell something is up with you.’ Edward smiled rounding into the living room where Stefen was just setting down his jacket. “Hey!” 

-

Stefen frowned internally when he saw the dead rabbit on the table. ‘He expects me to eat a rabbit? I had a pet rabbit when I was younger and it died because it got outside and ran over, I don’t think I can eat this.’ Edward pulled the chair out for Stefen to take a seat then was quick to go to his own seat next to him.

“I thought that we could have a rabbit for dinner. I know you never had it before but trust me, this is some good shit. My mother always made it for me when I was little and I got bullied by my brothers.” Stefen immediately felt bad for Edward, he was gonna judge him on his favorite dish when he didn’t even know the story behind it.

“I have never had a rabbit before but I will be glad to try some.” Edward smiled his award-winning smile that of course made Stefen heart just shatter and fix itself back together but even stronger.

Jackson chose this time to walk inside with a basket full of Kentucky fried chicken, with biscuits, gravy, and mac and cheese. The smell of it all made Stefens stomach grumble loudly but he didn't care. Rabbit could wait for another time if he was being offered that fatty food he would take up that chance any minute of the day! “How about instead of that bullshit wild rabbit you have some normal human food. I know Edward absolutely hates human food but I mean he loves you and you look like a snack to me.” Stefen blushed, finally paying attention to the person giving him regular food.

“I am Jackson by the way. Edwards BEST friend. We have been through almost everything together and he constantly talks about you basically twenty-four-seven when you're not around. Honestly he should you are so fucking gorgeous. Edward! Why didn’t you let me meet this hunk of the human meet before?” Jackson smirked seeing Edward’s eyes turn red with rage, of course Edwards was gonna be pissed that he came back but who could blame him?

“Get out and take your food too, I was having a nice dinner date with him and we can still continue it if you would just leave.” Jackson shook his head taking a seat next to Stefen.

“I think I will stay for dinner. I know that our lovely loser vampire doesn’t give a shit what you want. Which is why I got you something you would like. Which makes me a perfect candidate for your next boyfriend.” Stefen gulped down the chicken he just ate and stared at Jackson, his eyes completely mesmerizing him.

“I don’t mind having two boyfriends. The more the merrier right?” Edward gaped his mouth shocked that Jackson could easily use his powers to make Stefen fall in love with him so quickly. “Jackson! Stop this right now! I don’t know what you want but leave Stefen out of it!” Jackson looked to Edward with a very unsatisfied look.

“Stefen loves me and you now. We can share because you don’t want me. So Stefen finishes your food because we will be having the best threesome sleepover of our lives.” Jackson smirked as Edward stormed upstairs out of sight but we all know he ran to the attack to punch holes in the ceiling.

-

A week went by of Stefen having two boy toys. Edward tried his best to wipe the spell off Stefen’s mind but it only made it worse.

“Stefen you're not supposed to stand there like an owl you're supposed to run for the next mat. This is baseball not sitting on a tree branch and looking for rats.” Stefen blushed but honestly he felt like screaming at Jackson.

Edward having enough of the insults for the entire day he grabbed the baseball ready to plow it through Jackson’s face. “Jackson get the bat before I throw the ball,” Jackson grumbled sulking to the end of the field but Edward didn’t wait.

Edward swung his arm back swinging the baseball towards Jackson watching as it sped up so fast it started a fire. The ball looked like a small ball of fire racing towards the vampire. 

Jackson turned around smelling the smoke only to have the ball go right through his stomach leaving a gape. Jackson froze and looked down lightly tracing the hole with his finger. “Edward I don’t have those large bandaids you know. So like please don’t do that.” Edward huffed waiting for Jackson to drop down to the floor. 

“Jackson!!!” Stefen yelled rushing toward Jackson as the vampire fell to the floor. Edward was quick to grab Stefen and push him away just as Jackson launched himself towards Stefen 

“I knew you did that for a reason you fuck!” Jackson’s bloodthirst was going haywire. He needed blood, he needed blood to heal himself now!

“Move out of my way Eddie!” Edward shook his head looking back to Stefen who looked terrified of what was happening. “Stefen leave. I don’t want you to watch this.” Stefen stayed put on the ground watching the scene unfold like a book.

Edward looked to Jackson who was struggling but the gape in his stomach wasn’t healing. It was actually getting worse. Because of the dirt and the organs all messing together the vampire was becoming weaker by the minute. “Jackson I am sorry but we can’t be friends like this anymore. Maybe in the afterlife, maybe in another life. Right now our friendship is over.” Jackson looked to Edward with tears in his eyes and blood coming out of his mouth.

“Eddie don’t do this. I can’t leave you. I need you in my life. You're the light for me. The one that I grew up with, the one that protected me from my parents. If you let me die I will be with my parents again. I can’t be with them! Eddie don’t do this to me!” Edward sighed, laying Jackson down on the ground staring deeply at his best friend.

“I’m sorry,” Edward said just as he used his vampire claws to stab into Jackson’s eyes killing the vampire instantly.

-

Things slowly got back to normal for Edward and Stefen. On the anniversary of Jackson’s death Stefen and Edward visited his grave for the first time. 

“Stefen. Do you think if he was still here that you would have said yes to me?” Stefen looked to Edward confused.

“Yes to what?” Edward got down on one knee pulling out a small white box and opened it. The golden-white ring with a big blue diamond in the middle.

“Yes to marrying me. I was gonna propose to you the night that I made cooked rabbit but Jackson prevented me from doing that. I think now is the best time.” Stefen’s eyes watered and nodded his head.

“You idiot I fucking love you. Why did you wait so goddamn long?” Edward chuckled putting the ring on Stefen’s ring finger loving the look it had on him.

“I wanted to have the right moment.” Edward looked to the grave. ‘I have the right moment now. You can’t do anything to stop me, Jackson.’

**Author's Note:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another story! I have worked on this for a bit and I am so happy with how it came out. I honestly have so much love for this small little piece I made. This story is actually for someone, a human being actually. His name is Stefen and he is a fellow twitch streamer that I meet from Kateraed's twitch. He is so funny and I can't stop thinking of his reaction when he reads this story. Anygays his twitch is TheMatiasSiblings.  
> Anygays goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


End file.
